


with an ever-growing smile

by lavenderlotion



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Poly, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: The last thing he needed was for anyone to see him crying, especially when he was crying because he missed his dad. This was a good thing. Moving schools, leaving his only family, was a good thing. He’d been reminding himself of that ever since they made the decision for him to leave, all so that he would finally be safe.
Relationships: Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee), Kurt Hummel & Jeff, Kurt Hummel/Jeff/Nick the Warbler, Nick Duval & Kurt Hummel, Nick Duval/Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval/Kurt Hummel/Jeff Sterling
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	with an ever-growing smile

**Author's Note:**

> S02E09

Kurt took another deep breath, face safety hidden in the trunk of the Nav. He was doing his very best to hold himself together until he could get everything situated in his dorm room. The last thing he needed was for anyone to see him crying, especially when he was crying because he missed his dad. 

This was a  _ good _ thing. Moving schools, leaving his only family, was a good thing. He’d been reminding himself of that ever since they made the decision for him to leave, all so that he would finally be  _ safe.  _ It  _ was  _ a good thing; Kurt had to believe that to be able to leave his Dad all alone. 

Well, it was done now, anyway. He couldn’t go back, not with David walking the halls and the death threat still looming over his head. Kurt bit into his bottom lip in a desperate bid to ignore just how unfair it all was. What was done, was done, and there was no use thinking about could-have-beens. 

He was just about to grab another box—he’d  _ tried  _ to pack reasonably, but as he wasn’t even sure when the next time he would be home would be, he’d packed nearly everything he could think of ever needing—when he heard two boys arguing, their voices getting louder as they got closer. 

For a brief moment, Kurt’s body tensed in fear—aggravated boys never meant anything good for him—when he clued into what they were saying.

“Baby,  _ c’mon!”  _ one of them was obviously pleading, and it was the endearment that calmed his racing heart. None of the straight boys he knew—and feared—would  _ ever  _ call another boy ‘baby’, even if they were joking around.

The other voice was a touch deeper and sounded much more hesitant as he said, “I don’t know, J...Blaine said we should give him some time to settle in.”

Someone scoffed—Kurt assumed it was the first boy—and then, yes, the first boy asked, “Like I really care what Blaine said?” with enough sarcasm that Kurt caught it without even knowing the boy and his lips twitched up into a small smile. 

“Okay, that’s a fair point, but Blaine actually knows him!” the second boy relented. Kurt tilted his head in question and wondered if they were talking about him. Kurt knew he was the only person in Dalton History to transfer this far into the semester,  _ and _ he knew Blaine but not one else. It certainly wasn’t far-fetched that they were talking about him, and he paid closer attention to what they were saying.

“So what! Baby,  _ we _ could get to know him!” the first boy said happily. He’d been told him it wasn't a gay school, but so things were looking promising. At least Kurt wasn’t the only gay boy at Dalton, which was certainly an improvement from McKinley. “C’mon, don’t you remember what it was like right away? How lonely it was?”

There was a long pause during which Kurt considered saying something. He could see that the two boys were just at the side of his Nav, and the only reason they didn’t know he was right there was the blackout windows. “Well yeah, but...okay fine, you’re right.” The second boy sounded pained, which made more sense when the first boy snickered and quietly asked, “Did that hurt you to admit?” before the second boy kept speaking and said, “I don’t want him to feel lonely either! But we don’t know anything about him. What if he...doesn’t want to be our friend?”

“If you introduced yourselves, I would consider it,” Kurt spoke up, finally stepping to the side so he wasn’t blocked by the trunk any longer. There was a sadness in the second boy’s voice that Kurt recognized. Maybe he  _ would _ be able to make friends here?

The two boys were...well, they rather cute, which Kurt was a little ashamed to admit was his very first thought. The bottle blonde one was quite adorable with a silly looking grin on his face, while the brunette looked rather shocked that Kurt was there. He had kind looking eyes and a sweet smile when his lips finally tipped up, and he looked rather bashful. 

During his perusal of the two boys, he couldn’t help but notice the way their fingers were twined together between their bodies. Kurt found himself staring and while he felt bad for ogling two boys who were clearly together...he’d never seen two boys holding hands. At least, not outside of an obscure, foreign movie. 

“Oh, gosh, I’m sorry,” the brunette, who was the second boy, said quickly. He thrust out his free hand, and Kurt stepped closer to shake it carefully. “My name is Nick Duval, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well,” Kurt said politely, smiling a little as Nick still hadn’t released his hand. He introduced himself saying, “As you two seem to already know, I’m Kurt Hummel.”

“Oh, uh yeah, Blaine’s talked about you a lot!” the blonde one told him. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning widely. Kurt had never had someone smile so widely at just seeing him before, and he felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Good things, I hope?” he asked nervously, doing his best not to show it. It may have come through either way, as Nick, who was still holding his hand, squeezed his fingers gently before finally letting go. 

The blonde one immediately shot his hand forward, and Kurt bit into his bottom lip to hold down something like a giggle at his eagerness. “I’m Jeff Sterling, and yes, all very good things. He told us you sing which led to us doing a bit of research...”

“Jeff!” Nick hissed, turning to his...boyfriend? with a look of shock and a pretty flush colouring his cheeks. Good, Kurt wouldn’t be the only one blushing over that information. “Don’t tell him that! That sounds creepy!”

“It wasn’t creepy,” Jeff said to Nick, then he turned to Kurt and said, “It wasn’t creepy!”

Kurt giggled, heart racing for a moment as he waited for one of them to say something cruel and mocking about his laugh, and then feeling wrong-footed when they didn’t. “What did you find?” Kurt asked, knowing there couldn’t be too much as he wasn’t on social media. 

“Oh my god,” Jeff groaned startling Kurt a little. “Sorry, it’s just. Wow. We found singing and dancing and so. much. hotness. You singing in French while flipping around? Sign me up.”

“Don’t be weird, J,” Nick said, giving Kurt what appeared to be an apologetic look as he said, “Please, chose not to listen to him. It’s what I usually.”

Jeff protested with a scandalized sounding “Hey!” as Kurt giggled at them, smiling easier than he had in what felt like months. 

“I’m glad you liked the performance,” Kurt said, hoping that it didn’t sound  _ too _ flirtatious, but...well, Jeff had just said his performance was full of hotness, so...

“We did,” Nick told him, and then asked, “Are you planning on joining the Warblers?”

Kurt hummed, swaying a little as he considered. “I’ve thought about it but...I’m going to have a lot of school work to catch up on.”

“We can help!” Jeff offered quickly, then said, “Sorry just...we really would like to sing with you.”

“I’m sure we can arrange that even if I don’t manage to join the Warblers,” Kurt offered, finding himself smiling again when the two of them grinned widely at each other. “Now, as enjoyable as this is, I really need to finish unpacking my things.”

“Oh, do you want some help?” Nick offered, and Jeff bounced a bit as he said, “Yeah! We can totally help move stuff.”

Kurt considered it for a moment, but it really didn’t seem like these two boys were trying to trick him. The two of them were still holding hands, and standing very close together, and even the horrible boys who used to bully him never would have called him hot, even for a prank. So, with an ever-growing smile, he said, “Sure. I would love some help.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
